


Purr-patrator

by amaxingbaek



Series: Shiritori Drabbles [32]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cats, First Meetings, M/M, Multi, Pre-Poly, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaxingbaek/pseuds/amaxingbaek
Summary: The knocking comes again, more insistent this time.Sleepily opening the door, Jeno says, “Donghyuck, I swear to God, we are not a hotel, you can’t just-“Except it isn’t Donghyuck who is at the door. No, this is a boy Jeno has never see before, and he is absolutelygorgeous.(Jeno’s annoyance at being woken up by loud knocking on the door melts away when he sees the prettiest boy he’s ever seen (sans Jaemin) on the other side of their door holding one of his cats. And of course, the pretty angel is their new next door neighbor – Jeno is too weak for this.)





	Purr-patrator

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Purr-patrator  
**Pairing(s):** Jaemin/Jeno, Jeno/Renjun, future Jaemin/Jeno/Renjun  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word count:** ~1.2 k  
**Author’s Note:** I suddenly had inspiration for writing Jeno and Renjun’s first meeting, so here we are haha. This is set before both [Cat-astrophe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735288) and [Unintentional Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387977), but can be read before or after those two.
> 
> Even though I'm a liiiiiitle early, Happy Birthday to our sweetest Nana! <3

“Husband.”

Jeno sighs, screwing his eyes shut in the hopes that he can fall asleep quickly before Jaemin asks anything of him. “For the last time, Nana, we are not married.”

“Husband,” Jaemin repeats himself, dragging out the last syllable. Jeno can’t see him, but he’s sure that Jaemin is pouting and Jeno has seen Jaemin pout enough times to be able to picture it in his mind with absolute clarity. Jeno is _just_ weak enough that even the mental image of Jaemin pouting brings out his need to have Jaemin smiling again.

Unfortunately for Jeno and his weak little heart, that means attending to the reason Jaemin is whining at him so early in the morning, using the nickname that he has become so fond of in the last few weeks for reasons Jeno will never be able to understand (secretly, though, he kind of likes the nickname).

With another sigh, this one of defeat, Jeno says, “If you want me to get the door, you’re going to have to let me actually get up.”

Jaemin’s arm tightens just so, his palm warm against the exposed skin of Jeno’s stomach. Jeno can’t stop the way his stomach tenses on reflex, embarrassed but a little pleased at the soft noise Jaemin lets out in response.

“But you’re so warm,” Jaemin murmurs, nuzzling his face against Jeno’s shoulder blade just like Bongsik nuzzles against Jeno before taking a nap in his lap.

“You can’t have it both ways, Nana,” Jeno points out, barely holding back a laugh.

Grumbling, Jaemin flexes his fingers one last time before rolling over and away. It’s immediately so much colder in the room, Jeno shivering at the distinct lack of warmth surrounding his body.

Just as Jeno is thinking about curling back up with Jaemin, the loud banging on the door once again filters throughout their apartment to their bedroom. Groaning, Jeno practically rolls out of bed, feet blinding searching for the floor in his half-asleep state. Jaemin has already pulled one of his Ryan plushies to his chest, breath evening out, and Jeno rolls his eyes fondly. Leave it to Jaemin to knock right back out despite him always whining that he isn’t able to sleep unless Jeno is by his side.

The knocking comes again, more insistent this time, and one of these days, Jeno is going to kill Donghyuck for showing up at their apartment so early in the morning for the sole reason of being a dick. He never has anything important to say or do, he just comes over to leech off of their wifi and fridge, as if he doesn’t have both of those things in his own apartment.

Sleepily opening the door, Jeno says, “Donghyuck, I swear to God, we are not a hotel, you can’t just-“

Except it isn’t Donghyuck who is at the door. No, this is a boy Jeno has never see before, but the first thing that runs through his sleep-addled brain is that this boy is absolutely _gorgeous._

Jeno is suddenly so much more awake than he was before, trying to take in the sight before him as quickly as possible while trying not to seem like a complete creep. The boy on the other side of the door is tiny, so impossibly tiny that Jeno has the biggest urge to cuddle with him to see if he fits in his arms as well as Jeno thinks he does. Jeno isn’t the tallest person around, but he has a decent amount of height on him, and he bets it’s enough to comfortably be the big spoon, since Jaemin never lets him be the big spoon.

And his face, God Jeno can’t believe someone like this even exists. He has the cutest nose Jeno has ever seen, and he has _never_ cared about someone’s nose before, but there’s just something about this boy’s. His eyes are even prettier, sloped softly in a way that betrays how early in the morning it is, but still sharp enough that Jeno can tell he’s annoyed in some way.

And his lips-

Yeah, Jeno is just going to stop there. He has probably already been staring for long enough, but well, if his eyes linger on the other boy’s downturned lips, that look soft to the touch, that’s for only him to know and for Jaemin to learn about later.

“Hi?” Jeno asks, ready to smack himself for such an idiotic greeting.

“Is this your cat?” the boy asks, and wow, his voice is just as soft and pretty as his visuals. Jeno suppresses a shiver, but just barely.

It’s only then that Jeno notices the cat in the boy’s arms, eyes widening at the familiar pattern of colored fur.

“Seol!” Jeno exclaims, hands already reaching out for the cat, who just stares back at him plainly. “I’m so, so sorry about this, was she in your apartment?”

It’s the only explanation really, because if the boy had just found Seol in the hallway, Jeno doubts he would look as annoyed as he currently does.

The boy nods, and before Jeno can get out any other apologies, he says, “I just moved in next door, it seems there’s a hole in one of the window screens.”

“Oh, well I’m really sorry again...” Jeno says, trailing off in what he hopes is a smooth way of asking this absolute angel for his name.

It’s the boys turn to become startled, “Oh! Sorry for my lack of manners, my name is Renjun.”

_Renjun._ Jeno isn’t sure he has ever heard a prettier name, except maybe Jaemin, but that’s neither here nor there. Jeno is sure that once he tells Jaemin all about this (and he will, because Jeno is shit at keeping secrets, but mostly because there’s no way he’s going to _not_ tell Jaemin about such a beautiful boy, he would never hear the end of it), he will practically bust down Renjun’s door with homemade cooking as an excuse to see him.

Jeno smiles brightly, his eyes crinkling up into what Jaemin says is his “lovely eye smile.” Donghyuck always, without fail, pretends to gag when he hears it.

“Don’t worry about it. My name is Jeno. Jaemin is currently sleeping, but I’m sure you’ll meet him soon.”

Renjun only nods. “Alright.” Then he looks around, shuffles a bit on the spot, before continuing, “I better get going now.”

Jeno can’t help the sinking feeling of disappointment. He doesn’t want to say goodbye yet, but they’ve just met and Renjun clearly has somewhere to be, so Jeno doesn’t feel comfortable with keeping him any longer. Besides, it’s way too early, and sleep is calling Jeno’s name like a siren luring sailors to sea.

“Okay, well it was nice meeting you. And sorry again about Seollie,” Jeno says, hoping that his sheepish smile conveys his apology well enough.

It seems to do the trick, Renjun’s lips quirking up slightly before he waves and heads back down the hall to his own apartment.

It’s only after Renjun leaves and the door closes that Jeno realizes he has no shirt on.

With a loud groan, Jeno sinks to the floor, Seol hoping out of his arms and scampering away, like she’s completely uncaring of the suffering she has just brought upon Jeno.

He’s never going to be able to face Renjun again.


End file.
